Driver assistance systems support the driver in certain driving situations. For example, a driver assistance system is designed to warn a driver in a critical situation of a vehicle driving in front, or to brake their own vehicle autonomously.
Driver assistance systems can be realized using internal sensors of the vehicle, for example radar- or camera-based environment sensors, for detecting other vehicles around one's own vehicle. In a vehicle with a V2X (vehicle-to-X) (a.k.a. vehicle to anything) communication system, other vehicles can also be determined on the basis of received V2X communication data of the other vehicles. X can be any entity or thing that affects the vehicle or vice versa, including, but not limited to, other vehicles, a grid, infrastructure, and/or people.
The use of V2X communication data of other vehicles in a driver assistance system does however require the other vehicles to be equipped with a V2X communication system and to transmit V2X communication data. If the driver assistance system in a traffic situation has neither sensor data in internal sensors, nor V2X communication data from other vehicles, the driver assistance system cannot determine the traffic situation, in particular the position of the other vehicles, and can therefore not react to the other vehicles.